legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Surging Shade
Legends of Ogaji Rebirth '''Chapter Seven: Surging Shade''' is the sevenths chapter in the Ogaji Rebirth series. The main protagonist is Jordan and Pullumi Zezla, and the Beast of the Black Valley Temple is the main antagonist. Pythor and his gang are the villainous faction of this chapter. Synopsis Empress Pullumi becomes a secret super hero at night, fighting off the recent surge of evil that has been surfacing in Ogaji. She and the Ninja eventually find out that this is because the Balance is being shifted, and since the uncovering of the Black Valley Temple, it's becoming more and more noticeable. Plot Summary Because of G's death, and the rapid growth of the Edge of the World, the Balance of Ogaji begins to shift, causing more and more evil spirits and dark beings to roam the country. Partially due to this change in climate, Pythor, of Ninjago Earth-743, returns to Ogaji with the help of a small gang. He plans to recreate an ancient device used by the Overlord in the beginning of time to wipe out all those who have betrayed him in the past. They are soon apprehended by a new rogue hero who calls herself, the "Jade Princess" (who is actually just Empress Pullumi in disguise.) Pythor and his gang make several more attempts at reactivating their machine, while also getting in the way of the Ninja and the Jade Princess. The Ninja are forced to move to the Ogaji Palace with Pullumi after they come to the conclusion that it's safer, (what with more and more villains roaming around,) and Jordan becomes suspicious of his mother. Pythor eventually evades the Ninja, and activates the ancient machine. . . The Ninja and the Jade Princess apprehend them, but they are too late, and it activates. The only way to save all of Ogaji from extinction is to reroute the machine's journey to the sea to lessen the blow. They do this, but it barely works. Radiation emits from the machine into the Edge of the World and Black Valley, which causes the Edge to grow in size. Just then, more and more monsters appear in the island, and some of the Ninja leave to go deal with them. Meanwhile there is a great disturbance in Black Valley, so Jordan and some others go to the Temple to figure it out. There they accidentally awaken a great Shadow beast known as the Beast of Black Valley Temple. They warn the other Ninja, and they try to fight back, but it is far too powerful to stop. Chad suddenly starts hearing voices in his head telling him to seal the Beast away at the Temple. He and Tom go there to do this, but when they think they've won, Sheiver appears and tells them that he told him to "seal" the beast, which was a lie to reawaken him. Sheiver gains control over the Beast and fights with the Ninja. He ends up stealing Chad's blade, and stealing his Golden Power. Meanwhile, the Beast kills Pullumi, and Jordan forgets any of his reforms he made for himself, and goes crazy on the beast. They get caught in a loop, an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object, and it's not until Sheiver calls off the beast that they cease their fighting. Sheiver spares the lives of the Ninja, but leaves them all injured. He knows that there is a battle yet to come, and so he leaves. As most of Ogaji lay in ruin, as monsters prowl the countryside, the Ninja hold a small funeral for Pullumi, and Jordan realizes what comes next for him. . . Becoming Emperor. Episodes Characters The New Ninja of Ogaji * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) * Chad Killian (Master of Amber and Golden Light, Master of the Dragonbone Blade) * Nelly (Master of Energy) * Trevor (Master of Lightning) * Sid Roothus (Master of Nature) * Sheila Robins (Queen of the Desert, Master of Steel) * Jordan Zezla (Master of Gravity and Sound) * Pullumi Zezla (Empress of Ogaji, deceased) Other * Security-X Antagonists Pythor's Gang * Pythor (Ninjago Earth-743) * Lasha * Sunis * Spittup Other * Beast of Black Valley Temple * Shadow beasts Notes * Surging Shade ''closes the story-arc of Pullumi when it began in [[His Return|''His Return]]. Category:Rebirth Category:Chapters Category:2018 Category:Surging Shade Category:Dark Winter Category:Into the Mult-G-Verse Category:Ogaji Rebirth